halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Savannah
Source The source for this, and two other articles, is a video on Youtube. Yet the video is set to private. How is anyone supposed to see it? --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"The guy who hates his username. 19:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, we'll you'll just have to take my word for it. I saw it...and i'm sure as hell not going to post fan fiction on here. ::I manage to take a peek and it's not fanon. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll take your word for it. What ''Does happen in the video anyway? --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"The guy who hates his username. 00:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well the video is called visiting the recording studio, so that's my guess. Is there a way for someone else to link to it so that we can all see it? I believe that it is a legitimate source, I'm just curious about the content. Rimnek 015 01:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Someone must have copied/mirrored it elsewhere... Asian Inferno 03:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Savannah in the campaign demo? It stands to reason that since both the Sabre fighter and Anchor 9 both appeared in the level Long Night of Solace that the UNSC Frigate in the same mission, is the Savannah. Considering that all three of them at one point had the same reference, a video that is still private. Avalon304 17:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) http://www.bungie.net/News/Blog.aspx?mode=news#cid27537 is where i saw it first if anyone is interested. Seraph340 Campaign Trailer It can be see in the campaign trailer that UNSC Savannah is indeed the frigate from Long Night of Solace. Fatgunn 20:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Fate of the Savannah? It's my personal belief that the Savannah will most likely be destroyed during it assault on the Corvette, as you can see at 1:36 in this video the Savannah is sustaining multiple impacts from plasma torpedoes presumably launched from the Corvette. Due to the the damage caused by a single plasma torpedo to UNSC commonwealth I find it hard to believe that the Savanna will survive this many plasma impacts. What does everyone else think? Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 00:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This happens during gameplay and is therefore is probably not to be relied upon. FATGUNN 00:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Good Point Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 00:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) bad editor Sorry bit new at this might be a bad edit=S Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 08:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Armament In the info box it has the standard armament for a frigate but in this video at: 7:19 Five gun turrets (making ten altogether) can be seen the frigate is also seen firing on the covenant corvette presumably with these guns. shouldn't this armament be included in the info box? :Those are probably the twin-linked defensive railgun turrets. They're seen in ''Halo 3 and Reach, but are only mentioned in The Art of Halo 3 and the Encyclopedia. I've added it to the infobox. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 16:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : : : Hull Clasification Does it make anyone wonder why the UNSC Savannah does not have a Hull classification symbol, because a new Bungie Update came out with new pics of the "Savannah" and it still doesn't appear to have a HCS. I find it interesting. Darb 013 03:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Tip of the spear May it be possible that the Savannah is the other frigate alongside the Grafton in tip of the spear, i know this is unlikely but since we never see the other one get destroyed i thought i should at least point this out.Admiralmorris 17:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well since Savannah had it's name written on it in Long Night of Solace, and the two Frigates in Tip of the Spear are unlabeled, as far as I could see, one of them possibly Grafton, it's likely that the other is not Savannah. ''Col.'' Snipes4 17:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That is why i said its unlikely although Bungie could have meant for that to be the Savannah but used the Graftons model for whatever reason. but i guess we won't know until halo 5 legendary commentary comes outAdmiralmorris 23:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Nukes I think we should take the nuclear missiles out of the armament box as carter says that all nukes are out system or with their destroyed ships so i doubt he would say that if the Savannah still had themAdmiralmorris 17:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC)